


The Perfect Fit

by unknowntrombone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntrombone/pseuds/unknowntrombone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau wants to look dapper and fashionable but it is difficult to find men's clothing in his size. Luckily, Rumple has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashandscraps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trashandscraps).



Beau and Rumple Gold have been up and down Storybrooke all day, looking for a suit that would fit Beau's small frame. They are currently in a fitting room in Storybrooke Apparel. Despite finding a suit jacket, a dress shirt, and a pair of slacks all in extra small, they are still, once again, met with the same problem. When Beau is wearing the ensemble, the slacks drag across the floor, the shirt sleeves completely engulf his hands, and the coat hangs off of his body like a curtain. While this may be the smallest suit Storybrooke Apparel has to offer, it is still too big for Beau Gold. 

"I look like a Munchkin Rumple," Beau says.

"I have been to Oz Beau, many times as a matter of fact. I can say, with absolute certainty, that you do not look like a Munchkin," Rumple replies.

Beau gives his husband a small smile, but then sighs and looks defeated once again when he glances at himself in the mirror. 

"Well, I suppose there's always the children's section," Beau states with finality. He then turns his head away from the mirror and quickly removes the coat and puts it on the hanger before Rumple can stop him.  

Rumple grabs his hand and holds it tightly.

"You are not a child Beau," Rumple says. He takes the coat from the hanger with his other hand and, with great care, guides Beau's arms back into it. "I of all people should know that," Rumple adds with a smirk. Then he lifts Beau's chin with his hand and kisses him. About eight months into taking T, Beau began to grow a small beard. The hair was the same chestnut color as that of his head, but had a coarser texture. As they continue to kiss, Rumple strokes Beau's beard, enjoying how it feels on the pads of his fingers. 

Beau turns his head away and looks worried. "What about the suit?" 

"I think I can help you with that," Rumple says reassuringly. 

"You aren't going to make me one with magic again are you?" Beau asks, remembering what Rumple had done for their honeymoon dance. 

"No, I have a better idea." 

****

Beau has not seen Rumple all morning. He has been in the basement for hours on end. Even though Rumple promised him that he would use no magic, Beau is not sure what else he could be doing.

Beau is three-quarters of the way through a book that he started when he woke up when Rumple finally emerges from the basement.

"Close your eyes," he says. "It's a surprise."

Beau obliges and finds that he is being led down the stairs into the basement. Rumple is holding him tightly at the waist so that he does not fall forwards. Upon reaching their destination Rumple tells him that he can open his eyes now.

Hanging from the chair is the suit they had bought at Storybrooke Apparel the day before.

"Remember when I took your measurements?" Rumple asks.

"That was a few months ago wasn't it?"

"Aye. I took your measurements so that I could alter clothing for you."

Beau smiles to himself, knowing that his husband loved to sew almost as much as he loved to read.

"Do you want to see if the suit fits?" Rumple asks. 

Beau nods, and Rumple quickly, eagerly, removes Beau's shirt and pants. Beau takes the suit off of the chair and begins to put it on.

"It fits like magic!" Beau exclaims after he has finished.

"Not magic Mr. Gold, just tailoring."    


End file.
